


Lego ninjago/ alternate universe with ultimate rainbow ninja who starts as a water ninja

by Mr_fanfiction



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cole has huge crush on nathan, Fluff, M/M, Rape, Smut, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_fanfiction/pseuds/Mr_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one again new to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The story begins

Chapter one

All Nathan could think was this has to stop the raids need to stop this can't last all of this chaos and destruction needs to end. On the last raid Nathan had been taken from his home and given to the barbarian lord as a sex slave. Nathan had been wandering the castle grounds when he learnt that his village had been burnt to the ground and his parents were killed as hero's, all he knew was that he can never escape the barbarian Lord's castle for it was in the under world. Some times the barbarian lord would come into his cell and rape him painfully other times the barbarian lord would, whip him over and over again all he had from his home village was a stuffed raptor with a zipper, on its back. One night Nathan decided to unzip the zipper and found a necklace and a ring, the necklace was made of gold and the ring was silver, on the necklace there was a gold arrow head and on the ring was a little scorpion. Just then, Nathan heard the barbarian lord coming so he hid the ring and necklace back in the stuffed raptor and zipped up the back again, "how are you my little bitch" the barbarian lord called "time for me to tear that tight little ass of yours" "please no" cried Nathan "do you think you have a say in what I do to you my pleasure bitch" the barbarian lord screamed in Nathan's face "I'm sorry my lord" "that's better bitch" said the barbarian lord after the barbarian lord fucked Nathan's ass then he stomped off. Just then Nathan heard an alarm wailing in the distance the barbarian lord stomps into his cell and knocks Nathan's head against a table, when Nathan woke up all he saw was a group of ninja's surrounding him their suits were black red blue and white "ungh" Nathan moaned "sensi" the one in black called "is he awake" asked the old guy who walked "wh-who are you" asked Nathan "what's your name kid" asked the one in white "I-I'm Nathaniel but everyone calls me Nathan". " why am I here what did I do" asked Nathan "you did nothing wrong we saved you from the barbarian's" said the one wearing black "sensi wu come we need to perform the test of the elements" the ninja in red said "calm down he just woke up" said sensi wu "wa-wait I had a stuffed raptor where is it" cried Nathan "right here" said the one wearing blue as he handed the raptor to Nathan. "Wh-who are you guys" Nathan cried "he's right guys we should introduce ourselves" the blue ninja said the ninja were about to introduce each other when they heard the door open "Cole,Zane, Jay, Kai leave Nathaniel alone be just woke up in a weird place and probably really scared" said sensi wu "yes sensi" said all the ninja as they trooped out of the room Nathan started to sit up " Nathan stop take it slow" commanded sensi wu "yes Mr. Wu" said Nathan "Nathan why don't you walk around the bounty for a little then clean yourself up your covered in dirt" sensi wu said as he left the room Nathan stood up and shook his head "ungh" Nathan moaned as a dizzy spell hit then as quietly as he could he exited the room after, exploring the bounty for a bit he found his way to the deck


	2. He's a water ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan makes his way to the deck of the bounty is about to train then a storm hits and he gets spinjitzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read

Chapter two

Nathan slowly opens the trap door leading to the deck "you know I wonder what Nathan's elemental ability will be" said Cole "who knows" said Zane "h-hey guys can I join in on training" asked Nathan "sure what harm can it do if he joins" said Zane, "kid let teach you how to do spinjitzu" said Jay Nathan walks over to the training course just then the sky turns dark grey "guys everyone get inside a storm is heading straight for us" Nya cries everyone runs to the trap but Nathan gets blown back away from the trap door "Nathan!" yells Cole just then Nathan starts being tossed around and around, "what's happening to me" screams Nathan "oh no" sensi wu said Nathan starts spinning and get stuck doing spinjitzu "help me" screams Nathan "no just let it pass" sensi wu orders. Just then Nathan collapses on to the deck of the bounty "Cole now grab him and get him below deck" commands sensi wu Cole runs towards Nathan but then a huge gust of wind picks up Nathan and throws him out towards an island. Nathan flies into what he thinks is a mountain temple as he enters he hits a wall and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one wants to be my beta reader pls say in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and leave suggestions for the next chapter


End file.
